A Fight for Love
by Nymphe TDW
Summary: How a one month vacation turned into another life. Will a shadowwalker find his salvation? KxK
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PROLOGUE 

I love the park, my hide-out from reality. And he just stepped in my fantasy and became my liberation from my involuntary life.


	2. PART I

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary_: How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART I – First Talk

(POV Kenshin)  
DAY 13, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

_There she was again, sitting on a bench. She's here every day for a week now. Sitting on a bench in the park of New York. Sometimes she just looks around or writes something down or sees into space, but now she's reading again.  
Today is the day. She's plaguing my mind since I saw her the first time. I know she's different…_

Walking closer to her I saw a tear escaping her eyes. I took my handkerchief, kneeled in front of her and swept it away. She jolted and looked at me with her big blue eyes.  
After a few minutes of silence she spoke.  
"Come sit down." 

I gave in to the angelic voice, but I never took my eyes of her. She was even more beautiful up close.  
"You like the park a lot," was my statement.

She smiled. _God, what a smile._  
"Yes and no. Yes because of the beauty and no because nothing changes. I'm still waiting." 

"Waiting for what."

"A man."

"A man," was my confused reply.

Her eyes started to shine.  
"Yes, a man who isn't like the others. A shadow-walker with a soul waiting for salvation, waiting for something I alone can give him…" 

I was shocked speechless. _Waiting for a shadow-walker…_

She laughed.  
"I'm sorry, my fantasy is trying to keep me from reality." 

"You have a very lively fantasy. What would you say if I told you, you should write a book about one of your adventures."  
I smiled at her in amusement. _She isn't like the others…_

The spark died in her eyes and with her head downcast she replied: "You'd be the only one to tell me that."

"How come?"  
I laid my hand over hers for comfort. 

"My father thinks it's a waste of time, that can never bring food on the table. He pushed me in courses at the university, but I slacked off. My fiancé…"

My heart stopped with that one word. She was taken. The woman that haunted me for the past week was taken…  
My hand slipped from hers. 

"… doesn't even want to read about my adventures. He doesn't read stories or books. For him it's a waste of time. Not worthy of his attention."

With my eyes down I gave a response.  
"Reality kills fantasy." _…in more ways than one._  
I stood and walked away. 

"You know, kind sir…"

I stopped to listen to her angelic voice one last time.

"…You should fight for what you truly want."

Her words repeated themselves in my head and one question was formed and slipped away from my lips.  
"What can you give him?" 

"Give to who?"

"To the shadow-walker with a soul waiting for salvation…"

"My undying love…"

And I left the spot.


	3. PART II

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary_: How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART II – Run Away

(POV Kenshin)  
DAY 14, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

I couldn't stop myself. My feet took me to the park. I knew she was taken, but my body didn't care. And there she was again, sitting on the bench, reading a book.  
_You should fight for what you truly want._  
Damn it, that sentence goes into everything I believe. I never tried to take another man's woman. They are off territory.  
_ Who is she? Why is she so special that I can throw away my principles so easily?_

"It's lunchtime! Do you want to go eat somewhere, Miss?"

"Do you know of a place?"

"There is a very good haute-cuisine close by."

"You do not have to empress me. A sandwich bar with good soup will do."

"If I was planning to empress you, I would take my princess…" I took her hand and pulled her up. "…and place her in front of me on my black steed. We will be riding on the wind to a French bistro and at night…" I twirled her around. "…I would dance with her under the moon and the stars. They'll be our only witnesses."  
_I love to hear her laugh._

"Perhaps you should write a book."

"No, my fantasy adventures are only for you."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

- At the sandwich bar -

Right in front of me was the woman that preoccupied my dreams. _A face without a name._  
"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." 

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Are you from America?"

"No, I'm here on… vacation, for a month. Well, to be exact, I have a bit over two weeks before my vacation ends."

"Vacation?"_ Just two weeks left… Can I make her mine? Two weeks._

"My fiancé stays in the States for a month, because of business and I travelled with him."

_There you have that F-word again. _"What do you do when you're not on vacation?" 

"I teach children around seven years old. And you?"

"Businessman." _Should I say I'm the owner of one? Perhaps she's like them._

"Businessman? What do you do to get over the boredom?"

I laughed. _Not like the others, but she's right. My daytime job is rather… inappropriate with my personality. But my night job gives me an out lid. And now I have also my lunch breaks.  
_I glanced at her._  
My lunch breaks with her._  
"You broke my monotonous life." 

"So you started to live…" She whispered it so quietly. I think that sentence wasn't meant for my ears. "When was the first time you saw me?"

"A week ago, in the park."

"What was on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Nobody just walks alone in the park without a purpose."

"I wanted to get out of my life, even if it was for an hour."

"We have something in common then."

"I don't think so. Your life is just beginning. You have your vacation, not a bored job, later marriage, children,…"  
I felt nauseous when I talked about her future life. _A life without me._

"A life stippled out before it even started. I don't think you can call that a life."

"You're running from your programmed life?"

"I'm not running. I'm tolerating it. Every one around me is happy with my life. Why should I change it?"

"You're unhappy with it."

"What effort are you putting in, to change your life? You ran to the park to escape it."

_Clever woman._ "I just had enough about greedy people. I went to the park to get away from them." 

"Greedy people?"

"Yes, the ones that adore money, fame, power and sex."

"Every one is greedy in their own way. It's human's nature."

"What's your way?"

"I try not to follow it too much, but if I have something that I don't want to share, then I would be gre…"

"Like?" As an eager child waiting to open his Christmas present, I waited for her answer.

"My shadow-walker with a soul waiting for salvation. I won't share him with any one! He's my liberation, just like I'm his."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"How's the soup, Kaoru?"

"It's good. You chose well. And here I thought that American food had no taste."

"A rumour, created by the rest of the world, to keep their own economy stable."

"I read that Americans don't cook very often."

"I wouldn't know. I just know that I cook almost every day."

"You can cook? For yourself?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time some friends of mine drop in, uninvited I may add." I frowned. I remembered how Sano barged in my apartment the other night, demanding to be fed. _There went my relaxing dinner and evening._

"At least yours come when you cook. Mine call beforehand. They want to know if it's safe to come to see me."

"Safe?"

"Yes, when I cook, my kitchen is a battlefield. Nothing survives!"

"It can't be that bad."

"My beautiful kitchen darkens when my touch gets in its reach."  
The twinkle was back in her eyes. _What has her mind now in store for her?_  
"Shadows play around it and in the middle a storm is created to demolish my kitchen before I can touch it." 

I arched an eyebrow. "You sound like you inflict your kitchen torture by just glancing at it."

"You should see my kitchen shrink under my touch. If it could, it would have ran away from me."

I laughed.

"You're so refreshing." _I'm sure that your touch can make me feel alive again._

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

My lunch break came to an end. I paid for dinner, even after her resistance. We said goodbye and she strolled back to the park. There was just one thing that I would like to know.  
"What are you afraid of?" 

"Excuse me?" She stopped and turned around.

"You are unhappy in your current life and yet you tolerate it for the happiness of the people around you. What are you afraid of?"  
She looked away. The few seconds became minutes. _What is she thinking?_

"I don't want to be alone. Even now I feel the loneliness, but it escapes me when I'm with my fiancé… At night I feel it again, even if he sleeps next to me…"

This time she was the one that took off and I made no move to follow her. _I know that feeling._


	4. Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

Summary: How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART III – The Story

(POV Kenshin)

DAY 15, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

"What are you writing about?"

"Ah, hello Kenshin. How are you? I think that's the normal way to begin, ne?"

"I'm fine." I made a mock bow. "And how are you doing, Miss Kaoru?"

"You lift my spirits up, Mr. Kenshin. Do you want to go to lunch? My treat! I found a good Japanese restaurant."

"I'm sorry, my Lady." I took her hand. "But I wouldn't be a gentleman if I would let a lady pay. But Japanese sounds good."

"Really, Kenshin, drop the act."

"What? I thought you liked being treaded as a lady. For once." I got an elbow in my stomach for that remark.

"I'll get you for that!"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

- At the Japanese restaurant -

We got a table for two with a view to the inner garden. I looked at my silent companion. _I really do like being with her._

"So, what were you writing down? Another adventure of yours?"

"No, just a comical story that I had in mind. I was in the mood for something light and funny."

"What is it about?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"It's not every day that I meet a woman with a mind full of stories. And I want to know your mind." _I want to know everything about you._ "Are you going to answer my question?"

"It's about a female figure-skater, named Megumi. She lost a lot of partners because of her attitude. No one can match up with it. So the men got fed up with it and left her alone. She has about a month to find a new partner and train before a figure-skating contest begins. Her manager searched and found a male. A rude hockey-player, that had been kicked off the team because he got involved in too many fights. He hopes that the hockey-player can measure up with her temper. The hockey-player agreed. For him it was a chance to get back on the team for good behavior. There was also a second reason."

Dinner came and we ate.

"What was the second reason?"

She laughed. "He's a womanizer. So you can imagine what happened when they met. An instant hate-relationship was established. It's really hysterical in which situations they put themselves in. But deep down, there is an attraction… sigh… There is just one problem with the story."

"And that is?"

"I can't figure out a good name for the hockey-player."

"What about Sanosuke?"

"Sanosuke and Megumi." Her eyes lit up. "Perfect!" She took her book and wrote it down.

"Do you have other stories written down?"

"Yes, but they aren't finished yet."

"How come?"

"I normally don't have that much time. A real pity…"

"You're on vacation now."

"That's true and I also live it like I want to. I have another fifteen days before I have to go back to my old life."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. Once I get back, there will be no Kamiya Kaoru."

"You're getting married that fast?"

"…Yes."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Doesn't your fiancé mind that you're talking to me?"

"Why? We're just talking."

"And eating together."

"It's not like he's keeping me company on my vacation… Tomorrow morning he'll be gone for five days. Some business in Florida."

"He leaves you here alone?"

"Hey! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubts about that. But he's still leaving you alone in a foreign country."

"Not so foreign. I know you…" _Is she blushing?_ "Here, eat this." And she pushed it in my mouth. "Good, ne? Well, sorry, you can't have more…"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

She looked at the inner garden.

"I have never been to Japan," I said, "I wonder if the inner gardens are as beautiful as here."

"You call this beautiful? Then I believe you when you said you've never been to Japan."

"…"

"The inner gardens are the most beautiful at night. Even when it's just a pond with a few trees… Little flying lights gives the garden an inner glow."

"Lights?"

She looked at me again. S_tunning captivating blue eyes…_

"Fireflies. If you can capture one alive and let it go after making a wish. It will come true."

"Have you ever captured one alive?"

"Yes, but my wishes didn't come true."

"What did you wish for? Oh, wait, you can't answer that question, else it wouldn't come true."

"I told you it didn't, so I don't think it'll make that much of a difference if I told you… I wished, when I was little, to become a princess for one night. I would wear a beautiful blue dress and enchant my prince with one look." She looked faraway in thought. "He would dance with me all night. Around midnight he'll take me to the royal gardens. Our way will be lightened, only by the moon and the stars. I will see a firefly and it will guide us to a beautiful pond surrounded by those hundred flying lights. I can see our silhouettes in it, smiling back at us, becoming one. Just like our hearts."

After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "Well, princess, I don't know about the last part, but I can make the first part come true."

"You can?" She looked kind of sceptical.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but there is a ball and I need an escort. One that keeps me out of boredom."

"Let me guess, you chose me… What kind of a ball?"

"A business ball."

"Auch! You're asking a lot! I want a romantic ball, not a room full of stiff suits. You really know how to tread a lady!"

"I'll make it up on the dance floor."

"You can dance?"

"Of course! I know how to sweep a woman off her feet."

"So you can't step on them."

I rolled my eyes. "So, are you going to lessen my burden at the ball?"

"Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Sure,… Damn, it's already 14.20. I have a meeting in ten minutes. Do you mind if I leave early today?"

"And here I thought that a lunch break ends at two. I'll see you tomorrow. In the park?"

"Yes, absolutely."

I paid for dinner and we went our separate ways.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._


	5. Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART IV – The Fountain 

(POV Kaoru)

DAY 16, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

_He's early today. Why does he always come to my bench? Not that I mind…_ I secretly looked at him. _He's good for the eyes._ I grinned. _He can even keep up with my conversations._

"Good morning, Kaoru. Want to go for a ride?"

_What is he planning now? I'm not letting him pay for another dinner… _"Do you know another place where we can picnic quietly?"

"Picnic?"

"Yes, you've already paid for two dinners. One, that I insisted on paying."

"But I told you I wouldn't be a gentlem…"

"Gentleman if I let you pay. I know!" I showed him my mischievous smile. "That's why I packed dinner." I showed him the basket. "And don't worry, I didn't cook it, only take-out from a salad bar close by."

He opened the basket and smelled.

"Mmm, bacon,… How convenient. I would have suggested take-out anyway. So, will you go with me?"

"Where will you take me?"

"I can say that to you, but it is even better if you see it."

_Can I trust him?_ I looked at him and I think he saw my hesitation, because he said: "I'm a gentleman. I just want to share something with you. I think you would appreciate it. At four I have to be back at the office. So that will leave us with a bit over five hours."

"…"

"Please?" He put his hand out.

I glanced in his eyes. _Yes, I can trust him. He never gave me a reason not to._ I took his hand and he let us to his car.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

After an half hour driving around, he parked the car. We were still in the city, the richer part.

_Why did he bring me here?_ All I saw, was a road, trees and huge fences with matching gates.

"Are you coming, Kaoru?"

"Uh, sure."

He took my hand and carried the basket in the other.

"It's just a few minutes further."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

My breath vanished from my lungs when I saw the view on top of the hill. The autumn sun brought shadows over the city. It seemed like the darkness was swallowing the life out of the city. And it was winning territory if the sun went down. _In the morning you'll see the city fight for it's life against the darkness… A cycle… of a fight to exist._

"Do you like the view?"

My eyes widened. _I forgot about him… _"Yes, thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled. "There is more to see here than just the view. And everything is as breathtaking as this sight."

My attention was back on him. "There is?"

"Yes, I'll show you later. I thought this would be a perfect spot to eat our lunch."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I glanced at his hands when he skilfully placed the blanket on the ground. _Strong palm, long fingers… Wonderful hands. I wonder how those hands would feel on my body._ I felt my blood race to my cheeks._ Bad thoughts, Kaoru, bad._

We arranged the food and mixed our salads. _He really likes bacon. He looks like a child eating happily his favourite food._

"Is something wrong? You spaced out again."

"Oh, sorry. Thank you again for bringing me here. It's beautiful and silent…"

"You don't see many tourists this time around. The other people live a busy life, loaded with work. They can't appreciate the beauty of a view. Nor give it a meaning."

"You're a businessman. You made time to value it. Why can't others?"

"I think they just forgot about it."

"How can they forget simple things?"

"Money is more important."

"More important than fantasy?"

"Why do you think fantasy is more important than money?"

"You can bring happiness to another persons life by just thinking of little gestures. No money is involved! Bringing happiness is very important. It's a real pity that other people do not value that. Life would be so much more bearable…"

I watched the city once more. "Kenshin, have you ever been here at night? It must be fantastic. Everywhere you'll see yellow lights against a black background… It could be a reflection in a pond from the sky. Or wandering fireflies."

"It is a wonderful sight at night. I have seen it. When I couldn't sleep, I came here to calm my soul down."

"What kept you up?"

"Violence in the streets."

"Are there many dangers at night?"

"Yes." In his eyes I saw my reflection. "Promise me, you won't go out at night alone."

"I won't." I gazed back to the city. "It's hard to believe that there are dangers out there if you see the city from here. Do you think many shadow-walkers are among them?"

"That depends on your definition of a shadow-walker." His voice had deepened considerably.

_What has him on the edge? _"What does a shadow-walker mean to you, Kenshin?"

"A man with many secrets. Too many to have a normal life. And you?"

"A man that lives two lives, the second one is more his nature. The first is just a mask."

"Are you carrying a mask?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Is everyone a shadow-walker?"

_No, he's right. Not everyone is a shadow-walker. _"No, his second life is against the rules made by the high-class society. That makes him different from all the other people with a mask."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Where are you taking me now, Kenshin?"

"Are you always so impatient?"

"No, you're making me impatient."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. It's like saying to a child that you have candy, but you aren't giving it. So the child becomes impatient."

"But I am giving it to you."

"Not now!"

"I have some candy in my pocket. You can have it if you stop asking me those kind of questions."

"That depends on the candy."

He took the sac full of candy sticks out of his pocket.

"Oh, I'll stop!" And I happily started munching on my candy stick.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Ok, I have to ask you to close your eyes now."

"Why?"

"I gave you a candy stick. So stop asking those kind of questions."

"One isn't enough."

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. If you behave, you can have another one."

Thinking of the fortune of having another stick, I closed my eyes. He guided me towards a place and told me to open my eyes. Just like the sight over the city, it was also breathtaking. We were in an inner courtyard. In the middle was a huge fountain decorated with sculptures. The surrounding buildings were neatly decorated and renovated.

"Kenshin, where are we?"

"We are in the Menington estate."

"Menington?"

"Yes, I thought by bringing you here, you would get some inspiration for your next adventure."

"You did?" _How thoughtful._

"And you were always sitting on that bench, so I thought you haven't been sightseeing yet."

"You're right. But if I knew that something so beautiful was this close by, then I wouldn't be in the park anymore."

"Wait until you know the tale of Menington. But first let's visit his house. I'll tell you the tale when we're inside."

He took my hand again and we entered the house.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I followed him in a huge room with a magnificent fireplace. Automatically I walked towards it. My finger trailed the decoration.

"The tale starts here. Menington was a private man. He always carried a white mask. Why? No one knew for sure but they guessed. They thought he was hideous under it, but no one had ever seen his face and lived." He advanced towards me. "He was of high-class society, so to keep face he forced himself to organize parties at his estate. On one of his parties he met her." He gestured towards the painting above the fireplace. "Lenore Alexandra Stevingson. Her father lost all his money through betting. And he lost her too. Because of a bet, she became engaged to a rich old fool. That night on Menington's party, she wanted to hang herself." He pointed to the decorations. "She was trailing her finger over the decorations of the fireplace when she caught his eye." He took my hand. "A waltz was playing and for the first time in public, Menington danced with the beauty." Without music, he started to dance. Enchanted by his words and moves, I imagined the music. I imagined being there and seeing the story evolve. "She fell in love with him on the spot. That mask did not fool her. Someone who can dance with such elegancy and guide her into his protection, cannot be repulsive. Her fiancé saw her attraction to Menington." We stopped dancing and he bowed. "To thank the beautiful Lenore for the dance, Menington bowed. Her fiancé took out his gun and shot…" My face became white. _Who did he shoot?_ He took my hand and ran to an open window with a balcony. "Lenore ran towards the garden, right into the maze." I could see a huge maze. At the centre was a weeping willow. "No one saw her ever again. Menington recovered from his arm injury, but not from his heartbreak. When he wanted to be alone, he went to the middle of the maze. He would whisper hours to his beautiful Lenore. Through his hums and tears, grew a weeping willow. One day, he did not come back. The servants found his mask and a note on the tree."

"What did the note say?", I whispered.

He turned towards me.

"My beautiful Lenore, may our souls find each other in the next life. Without you, my life is just as empty and meaningless as the mask I wear each and every day."

The silence shadowed us. The tragedy had touched me. _Just like his words and gestures… Who is he? Why can he make me feel whole?_

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

There it was again. The outside fountain with crystal water. I wanted a closer look. He trailed after me.

"They have to clean the fountain each year. It takes them about a month. It is a good profit. Tourists throw money in it, among other things."

"Thank you for that handy information, Professor Himura. But I am more interested in that thin ledge."

"Why?"

"Well, I like to walk over the ledge, but there is no way you can balance yourself on it."

"I can." And he grinned.

"And walk from one sculpture to another?" I looked at him sceptical.

"Yes, what are the stakes?"

"The winner chooses."

He jumped up and walked over it. "Well?"

And I pushed him in the fountain. I started to laugh, while looking at his wet form. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Oh, you better run."

And I took his advice. As suspected he caught me and advanced to the fountain.

I struggled. "No, please…" I gave him my innocent look. "I'll be a good girl."

"But you still need your punishment."

He jumped in the fountain with me in his arms.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Like wet kittens, _he believed we looked more like drowned dogs_, we walked back to his car. He had an extra set of cloths with him and he wanted me to wear them. _Something about a cruel autumn and me catching a cold…_ I told him, I was not going to wear his clothes and that he could not make me. To put the whipping cream on the ice-cream, I told him flat out that if he wanted me dry, he would have to stop this pointless quarrel so that he could take me home where I could change into my dry clothes. That's why he is standing, dry I may add, in my living room admiring the few paintings.

"You haven't giving your answer yet, Kaoru."

"Huh?"

"You look so cute when you're clueless… Remember, a room full of stiff suits?"

"Oh, when is the ball?"

"Tomorrow night. Do you have something to wear?"

"Yes, I have."

"All right. I'll pick you up around seven o'clock."

"Where and I did not agree yet."

"Here, at your apartment. Oh, I'm sorry that I can't keep you company when I have my lunch break, tomorrow. I have to go to my tailor… I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

He kissed my cheek and paced out of my apartment.

"Kenshin?"

He turned around.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

"So did I."

He walked away, this time without turning. My hand was on the cheek he kissed.


	6. PART V

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

Summary: How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART V – When I'm Not With You

(POV Kenshin)

DAY 17, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

"I saw you."

"What do you want, Sano."

"A small woman pushed you in the fountain."

_Shit!_

"Do you have your report for me? The one about Sukawiski Corporation?"

"No, I haven't finis…"

"Then, what are you doing here!"

"Don't change the subject, Kenshin. What does she mean to you?"

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

"I'm your friend. You never showed so much interest in women before. Is she that great of a fuck?"

That got me. I jumped over my desk and punched my best friend in the stomach.

"Don't you ever speak so low of her. She's more than that!"

"Chill man, I didn't mean it like that. I'll come back when you're cooled off."

_Jeezes, what does she do to me. I can't stop thinking of her._

_----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

"Hey man, are you cooled off?"

"Sano, I'm sor…"

"Don't sweat about it. We're still cool."

"Thanks."

"So where did you two meet?"

"Sano!"

"What? I'm your friend. I want to know why you're so relaxed after you're lunch break. So tell me!"

"Fine. Do you remember when Candice came to the office, about a week ago?"

"Yeah, was that the same time when Mikuno Corporation wanted more benefits from us?"

"Yes. She made up a story about me knocking her up and wanted to go to the press with it. She would drop it if I married her without a marriage-contract."

"What! Money-sucking woman! I never knew you two fuc…"

"I never touched her!"

"So did you get rid of the problem?"

"Yeah, I wanted a lab result that said it was my child. She was out of the office before I could call a doctor. But that's besides the point. That day I got sick of greedy people so I went for a walk. That's when I saw her, sitting on a bench, reading a book."

"So you two talked."

"Euh, no."

"No?"

"She looked so serine that I couldn't disturb her. She was in her own world. She… Because of her I went to the park, every chance I got."

"So when did you two talk."

"About four days ago."

"What did you two talk about?"

I sighed. "She's different from the others. She looks at life in a refreshing way."

"So refreshing that she can perhaps understand you and your euh, night job?"

"She has this fantasy about a shadow-walker that she can save."

"A… A shadow-walker? Does she know that she met one?"

"No, she has just an over-active mind. She's fun to talk to. I don't talk about politics, money or business with her. It's just simple amusing subjects that we don't consider in this life, because we live it too fast. The other day, I took her to the Menington estate. You had to see her face when I told her the story. She was living on my words." I laughed with my next memory.

"Kenshin?"

"You should have seen her with the candy stick."

"Kenshin!"

"Mmm, yes?"

Sano mumbled something like: "You should see your face when you talk about her."

"What did you say, Sano?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll put it in a straightforward question. What does she mean to you, Kenshin?"

"…"

"What does she mean to you?"

"I don't know."

"You have to answer that question and you alone can do that."

Sano left, just when I came up with the answer.

_She's my salvation. I love her. I love her, but can she love me? Can she love the daytime-me and the night prowler?_


	7. PART VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART VI – Reminiscence 

(POV Kaoru)

DAY 18, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

In the morning, I went back to the park. I was so glad that I was going to see him again. _I like him._ I think that I must have looked silly, because everyone stared at me when I passed them by. But who could blame me? I found something out at the ball yesterday evening. _I like Kenshin a lot…_ Maybe my idiotic grin gave me away.

I tried to read my book, but I couldn't stop thinking about the other night at the ball.

--- FLASHBACK ---

Because of our incident at the fountain, he knew where I lived. At seven, he knocked on my door. Like always, he looked stunning.

"Good evening Kenshin. I'm ready… Kenshin?" I waved my hand in front of him.

"Huh, ah right. Good evening, Kaoru. You look…"

"Yes?"

"Like you could bring the room into a new light."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I saw the fancy hotel where the ball was held. Reporters were everywhere. I had a sinking feeling of non-existence in my stomach. _Everyone here is either very rich or famous. Why am I here?_ Kenshin opened the door for me and squeezed my hand.

"Are you alright? It's just show." Then he whispered: "Stay close to me, my princess. I'll make sure that none of those parasites will harass you."

"Oh, it's Mr Himura! Mr Himura, who is your escort? Is she a rising model?"

Someone else whispered: "Isn't she a little on the fat side to become a model?"

_Oh my!_ I started to panic. Too many people. No way out! _I want out! This isn't for me._ I looked at him._ Please let me go!_ I tried to take my hand back, but he held it firmly.

"She is a close friend of mine." He looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. "And too beautiful to be ruined and withered in the world of a model."

My face reddened. He guided me out of the clutches from those wretched reporters and then the flashes stopped. His hand touched my face. I looked up again and met his eyes. We were inside the hotel.

"You aren't made for this life. Too many people in a cage made by formality and guided by the rules of beauty, only to be supervised by the media. It's a huge show to create a fake fantasy world, but they failed miserably. I'm sorry I took you here. If you want, I'll take you back." He caressed my face. "I don't want to damage you. In this world people change into greedy demons."

"You did not transform. You wouldn't have appreciated the view if you were changed. Besides, I'm strong with you by my side. Promise me…"

"Yes?"

"Don't take away my strength. Don't leave me here alone with these sharks."

"They can't take you away from me, even if they tried." He whispered in my ear: "You are here with me, my princess. No one will come close to you. I'll protect you." He took my hand. "Now come, you promised me that you'll keep me out of boredom."

"And you promised me you'll make it up on the dance floor."

"Ah, there's my Kaoru."

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

I looked around. At Sunday the park is always full of life. Strange, but at the same time refreshing. The noise of the children transformed the silent park to a sunny place. _Still on page 815. Why can't I just read another 100 pages?_ A memory from last night flashed before my eyes. _Oh yes, that's why._ I closed my book. _Reading is useless anyway. When I can't concentrate, I can't live in the world of the book._ I placed it away and took my mp3-player. With some music I can relive last night, without looking silly by staring at the same page for over an hour.

--- FLASHBACK ---

Everyone there knew Kenshin, or so I assumed. Everyone wanted to shake his hand and that made me curious. _What does he actually do for a living? I know he is a businessman, but what kind?_

I pulled at his sleeve. "Ken…"

"Ah, Mr. Himura, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Is it true about the benefits you're willing to give to the Mikuno Corporation?"

"Mr. Zevino, it is a pleasure meeting you here. Where did you hear that? Nothing is decided."

"Your uncle made decisions a lot faster…"

I felt Kenshin tense. _Oh boy, this can't end well_. "Mr Zevino, I'm sorry to butt in like this, but Kenshin promised me a dance."

"And he shouldn't keep a woman like you waiting."

I smiled lovingly at that old man. _I really hate this fake feeling._ And I led Kenshin away from the scene.

"Damn, he has some nerve comparing me like that. He still thinks I'm too young."

"Too young for what?" He was startled by my question. _I guess that sentence wasn't for my ears. _"You do not have to answ…"

"For taking over the company after my uncle's death."

"You're an owner?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to know at first. It could change things between us."

"Like? I still would want to be your friend." With that sentence a sparkle died in his eyes. "So, have you more surprises that I should know about? Are you gay?"

That got him out of that dark mood and into a surprised one.

"Wh… What? Where did you got that idea?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted you out of that mood."

"You know, I can proof to you that I am definitely not gay."

There were a lot of sparks in his eyes. _He'll definitely do that. Why do I feel captured? Quick, change the subject._

"Can you eat here? I'm famished."

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

_What would have happened if I let him proof it? How far would he have gone? Would it have felled the same?_

A ball knocked me out of my mindless babble. A small boy of six picked up the ball and ran away with a quick and shy apology. The hairstyle of the child reminded me of the rooster I met yesterday night. _Sanosuke Sagara was his name. He worked in the company with Kenshin. The attitude was…_

--- FLASHBACK ---

"And do you like the 'petit pain au chocolat'?"

"Oui, je l'aime. Where did you learn to speak French?"

"I could ask you the same question. I just learned it in business school, nothing important."

"But it is important!"

"Not when I'm with you and when my stomach is digesting the 'petits pains'. Where did you learn to speak French?"

"I learned it at home. My mother, she's French-speaking."

The room resounded with the first tones of the waltz.

"Come, I owe you a dance for keeping me out of boredom."

"I did nothing yet to keep you out of boredom. I did not crack any jokes."

"And I don't want to hear any of them."

"Why not?"

"I already know you for six days and I didn't hear you make one. I assume you're not good at it."

"What! You can't assume that!"

"Yes, I can. If you want to proof me wrong, now is the time."

_Oh, I'll show him! Which one will I use? Perhaps the one about two rabbits that are trapped and want to gnaw off their paws. Or the one with the trucker and his pigs. How did that go?_

"You know I'm waiting, right?"

_Oh, I have it! This is a good one!_

"-A man and a woman are married for fifty years and the woman wants to do something special. She found her sexy nightdress. The one she wore on her honeymoon. She walks up to her husband, wearing that dress, and says to him: "Do you remember when I wore this dress for the first time?" "Yes, dear. I remember. It was on our first night together.", replies the husband. "Do you remember what you told me that night?" "Yes, I told you I would fuck your brains out and suck your tits dry." "And what do you tell me know?" Her husband looked her up and down and with a grin on his face he replied: "Mission accomplished!"-" I looked at him expectantly.

"I was right. You can't crack a joke."

"Hey!"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The lights were dimmed on the dance floor. He manoeuvred us through the sea of other couples. Some were even flirting with each other! I was really disgusted by the picture of an old man flirting with a young woman. _He was perhaps some big shot and she wanted to become 'some one' at any cost! Revolting! Why would you sell yourself to become 'known' in this place!_

"Shh, look at me, not them. You're here with me, Kaoru. It's just us two."

"Thank you."

"Are you enjoying yourself here with me?"

"Yes, you're a fine dance partner and the food and music are great!"

"Would you come here again?"

"That depends on who will take me. I don't want to come here with that old perverted man."

"And if I took you here again?"

"I would love to come here again with you. Why? Is there a ball next week?" I looked at my feet. "I still have twelve days, then I have to go back home. I sometimes wish I didn't have my fi…"

We stopped our dance.

"Kaoru, don't. I like having you here…" He touched my face. "Close to me…" I looked at him. "Kaoru, you mean the w…"

"Kenshin, my man!" A strange tall man slapped Kenshin on his back. "I've been looking everywhere for you… Oh, you're here with the missy that pushed you in the fountain. Nice meeting you, missy. I'm Sanosuke Sagara, Sano for short." He puts his arm around Kenshin. "Kenshin is my buddy at work."

"Not for long…"

"Chill Ken, I just wanted to meet the special lady. What's your name, missy?"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

He wraps his other arm around me. "Have you tasted the sushi here, missy?"

"Sanosuke Sagara! You damned rooster!"

"Oh, kuso, it's my fox lady."

A woman stormed over the dance floor and hit Sano in the face. I quickly held on to Kenshin.

He whispered in my ear: "That's Megumi Takani, the fiancée of Sano."

"Megumi? Megumi and Sanosuke. Is that why you suggested that name for my story?"

"I thought it was fitting. The way you described your personages… Let's just say I thought about them."

"You're right they are fitting."

And we watched them verbally fighting together.

"Why did you ask me to this ball? If you wanted to stay out of boredom, you could have just stood next to them. They are amusing enough."

"That's true, but wait for five more minutes."

And I understood. Quietly we searched for a table for four while we left the kissing couple alone.

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

_After their public make-out session they joined us. We started to talk about random subjects. I enjoyed myself in their company. They weren't like the other people in the room. Sometimes I peeked at Kenshin. He was enjoying himself too. Deep down, inside of me, I wished we had more time alone…_

An older woman passed me by. Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but thanks to the perfume I did. I really hate that smell. _She wore the same smell._

--- FLASHBACK ---

Megumi and Sano searched for something to eat and I had to go to the little girls room. I should have waited for Megumi, then I wouldn't be in this mess. In front of me, and between my exit out of the room, was Kenshin's girlfriend. _Or so she says._

"I want you out of his life. He belongs to me."

"He's not an object and he doesn't belong to anyone, but himself. Who are you to make such a statement?"

"My name is Candice Mikuno, the future Mrs. Himura, and my father is doing business with him."

"That's great for the both of you, but Kenshin is just a friend."

"Don't call him that. It's Mr. Himura to you."

"Please miss Candice, You're blocking the way out."

"You're not going anywhere, bitch, until you tell me you will never see my Kenshin again."

"If he wants to see me, then you have to complain to him. Now I will ask you again to move out of my way."

I do not remember if time froze or if it flew by. She came towards me with a knife. I stepped out of range and then she fell. The outside door knocked her on the ground. Megumi glanced at me.

"There you are, Kaoru! Kenshin is worried because you stayed so long in the ladies room. He was begging me to look for you." Then she saw Candice. "You again! Kenshin told you to stay away from him and I don't think he will appreciate you hurting that woman! If you want to keep your luxurious life, stay out of Kenshin's way or he will break the contract with your father's company."

She took my hand and let us away.

"Thank you for interfering."

"Don't mention it."

"Please don't tell, Kenshin. It's over. She will not bother me again."

"Do you really wish that? Kenshin will make her pay for what she did to you."

"She's only in love with him. Unanswered love is punishment enough."

"Love? She doesn't love him, but his money."

"Money?"

"You don't know him, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"But not his real life."

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

_She's right. I don't know him like the others. I only know his sensitive soul, the one that's touching me the whole time I'm with him. How is he without me? There is something special about him. Is he a shadow-walker?_

--- FLASHBACK ---

I made Megumi promise me that she wouldn't tell him. When we neared our table a man was speaking to Kenshin. When he left, Kenshin flew out of his chair and ran away. I followed him and I found him in an alley outside the hotel.

"Fucking bastard, how can he ask something like that. Fuck it. It's my last one. Damn, there goes tomorrow."

"Kenshin", I whispered.

With his fist he hit the wall.

"Kenshin!" I ran towards him, out of the safety provided by the shadows.

Chocked, he turned around. "Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you do that?" I took his hand and with my handkerchief I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Do what?"

"This." And I showed him his hand.

"It doesn't hurt that much", and he hit it in the surrounding shadows.

"Himura Kenshin, don't be like th…"

And all the words stopped coming from my lips. He had pushed me against the wall and was standing very threatening over me.

"Why do you want to stay in my company. It will do you no good."

"I have my own reasons, Kenshin. Why do you want me close to you?"

"I'm asking the questions now, Kaoru."

"Kenshin, stop it. Why are you acting like this?"

"Is it also the money that binds you to me? Is that it? Do you want a rich husband?"

Minutes passed and when he calmed down, I whispered to him. "I can see the world with little money. So why do I need a rich one? Just one with a sense of adventure is enough for me."

"Is your fiancé one?", he asked sarcastically.

"No he isn't. Life with him is a secure one, but also a boring one."

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I forgot to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"A man that keeps me out of boredom."

"Like a shadow-walker?"

"Yes, a man with many secrets keeps the boredom away when you try to find one out."

"Aren't you scared of the secrets? There can be unpleasant ones."

"If we stay together, we can overcome anything that gets thrown our way."

"And I thought you didn't believe."

"I don't." Her eyes got sad. "It's just a fantasy."

"A fantasy can come true. You should keep fighting for it. Isn't that what you said to me the first day we met? You should fight for what you truly want. Those are your exact words."

"Kenshin, those words only exist when there is hope. For me there isn't any."

"Hope is with you, Kaoru. Every one you touch receives hope. Hope for a better life, one that exceeds the dreams that you yearn for every morning when you wake up. You gave me hope and I will not let you take it away from me."

I felt his hope the second his lips touched mine. His arms wrapped themselves around me to bring me closer to him. Gentle and secure he brought me away from this world and into one where we alone exist.

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

_He took me home afterwards and left me alone to think about a question he had asked me. _

_I thought about that question a lot. Why would he ask me such a question? Is he a shadow-walker? Does he need to be saved? Does he want to be saved? Saved from what?_

Time flew by, it's lunchtime.

He didn't show up.


	8. PART VII

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating:M some swearing and lemon

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART VII – How I Became Yours

(POV Kaoru)

DAY 19, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

The next morning, I found a bundle of flowers on my bench with a note. He thanked me for pulling him out of boredom at the ball two nights ago. He also wanted to thank me for helping him to understand that you have to take risks in life if you want something in your life. He also apologized for not being there yesterday at lunch. He had an important appointment for lunch. That's the same reason why he couldn't come today.

Tomorrow night, my fiancé would come home from Florida, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Kenshin…

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Tonight, I was home alone. Zapping from one channel to another. I was bored beyond believe.

A shadow on my right moved towards me.

"Kenshin," I whispered. He was wearing a black uniform and… _Is that a gun?_

He stood still when I said his name and looked at me with a very intensive gaze.

_What's wrong with him?_

I came forward, but I stopped when I heard his icy voice.

"Can you save a shadow-walker with your love."

_It's the question he asked me, two nights ago._

"Yes, if he wants me to", and I touched his cheek.

_He's cold and wet._

The light caught my hand and it was filled with a red liquid.

_He's hurt._

I panicked. I took his arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

_I need to warm him and clean the wounds. How did he get the wounds? He's dipped in blood._

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I kneeled in front of him and I started to untangle his shoelaces. Slowly I took off his shoes and socks.

I pushed him under the shower. Taking a better look at him, I came to one conclusion. He didn't have any wounds!

_But… But where came the blood from?… Now is not the time, Kaoru. Help, Kenshin._

I stepped in the shower and I let the water engulf us. The water turned red, but I didn't mind.

I helped him out of his sweater and then I unbuttoned his shirt.

Slowly his hands came up to brush against my side. Suddenly his mouth found my neck and my legs gave away. He pushed me against the wall. While his mouth was busy with my neck, his hands travelled under my shirt to release me of my bra.

Like a cold shower I knew what was going to happen. I… I wasn't ready to give him that kind of comfort. I pushed him away.

The hurt expression in his eyes made my heart ache.

"We have to rinse the blood of you first."

I finished undressing him and left him in the shower to put his clothes in the wash tumble.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

With my clothes on, I went back in the shower to finish what I started. I had a washcloth in one hand and soap in the other; I washed the naked man.

After rinsing his hair, he turned to me again. With a slow movement he brought his face closer to mine and brushed my lips sensually. I pushed my lips a little harder onto his as a response. That was all he needed to know. One second I was gently kissed by the man I had washed, the next my back had collided with the wall. He ravished my lips and pushed his tongue in between them. The heat in my belly spread through my body and again I became a willing victim in his arms.

In the distance I could recognize a cloth being torn, but I didn't apprehend it until I could feel water hitting my heated body and his hands exploring it.

His lips trailed towards my stomach, taking my pants and underwear to my ankles. Gently he raised one leg at the time, undoing me of the rest of my clothes.

My mind stopped functioning when I felt his hands going up my legs, over my hip. One hand cupped my breast, the other brought me closer to him. His mouth claimed mine and his hands roamed my body, until he lift me up and guided my legs around him by cupping my bottom. His mouth found a sensitive spot on my neck and he grinded against me. I moaned his name, followed by a scream of pleasure when he pushed himself in me. While moving in and out me, he peeled my hands of him and held them above my head. The other hand played with my body and settled at my breast.

His seduction to my body became too much and a feeling I never felt before spread through my body.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

In my clouded mind, I remembered that we dried ourselves, and sought comfort in the bed. My last thought was: _I'm safe in his arms._


	9. PART VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

PART VIII – Complete

(POV Kenshin)

DAY 20, when Kaoru took residence in New York.

Warm and whole. A feeling that I have never felt before. I looked at the woman, naked in my arms, that made me feel that way. There was no way that I could ever let her walk out of my life.

"Kenshin?"

The beauty had opened her eyes…

"I won't let you go."

Smiling she said: "Silly man, you won't have to. I'm willing to stay by your side. You won the fight, the fight for my love."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

She took her belongings and turned her back to her old life. She had a new one, one with me.

She left a note for her ex-fiancé.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Without fantasy, the reality you want to give to me isn't enough.

Kaoru –xxx–"

_FIN_


	10. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

Rating: T some swearing and lime

**A Fight for Love**

By The Dead Writer

_Summary:_ How a one month vacation turned into another life. KxK

* * *

EPILOGUE 

"Have you finished one of your adventures, Love?"

"Not an adventure. I just wrote the beginning of our story down. And yes, Kenshin, the beginning is finished. Do you want to relive it?"

**THE END**


End file.
